Into Oblivion
ALL THIS BASE ARE BELONG TO 3D. YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT NOT TO EDIT MAKE YOUR TIME. FOR BETTER WIKI! ----- ----- “Hey! Morning already?” thought Goombob as he sleepily opened his eyes. Perhaps reading the Super Luigi series until 1:30 A.M. last might hadn’t been such a good idea after all. He crawled out of bed, slowly pushing his woolen blanket down until his entire body was used to the cold out of bed. He had another one of those strange recurring dreams again. In his dreams, usually, everything was dark and blurry. Then, three strange words would ring through his head, and he would wake up. “Weird,” he thought. “Almost all my dreams are the same.” Suddenly, his mind received a jolt. He looked at his alarm clock. Not again! He had slept through his alarm, and now he only had seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds to get to school before 7:30! Throwing on a cap and backpack, he raced out the door, quickly saying goodbye to his mom and slamming the door as he left. He zipped over the fields and through the paths in the old wood adjoining his home. He passed the huge cave he had discovered last summer, with fascinating ancient carvings that seemed to glow blue in the dark. He had no time to slowly walk through it today; he had to rush as fast as possible to school. Goombob dashed into his first class and dropped sweating into his desk for roll call. His teacher, Goombella, he especially admired. Not only because she knew more than any of his other teachers, but they were friends, in an adult-kid kind of way, ‘’and’’ she had accompanied Mario on one of his biggest adventures when she was only his age. He listened attentively as she put up the homework for the day. ---------- Goombob slowly walked home, tired out after the run to school. Now it was out, and he was more than ready to scoot on home. His friends, Yello the yellow (obviously) Yoshi and Twis T. the Toad walked with him until he came to the path leading into his family’s woods. There, they split up and each went their own way. As he passed the cave, Goombob heard a faint echo come from inside. He walked slowly in. Following the voice, he turned a corner and found himself face-to-face with a Magikoopa not three yeas older than he was. They both yelped, of course. And fell over. And scooted away as fast as possible. Eventually, though, they crept back and were promptly embarrassed that they had both been scared. Goombob introduced himself first. “Hi! I’m Goombob, part of the family that owns these woods and cave.” The Koopa talked shyly, even though he was probably older than the Goomba. “I’m Malakoopa. I’m a Magikoopa serving in spell school. I come here every night when I can sneak away.” Soon, the two got to know each other quite well. Malakoopa was searching in these caves because when his parents died, he was left a scroll telling of a power that was trapped in a crypt inside a cave in the Mushroom City. After much searching and puzzling out a poorly-drawn map, he had discovered that this very cave was told to hide it! The being was told to give its freer unlimited power and knowledge. Malakoopa, being only a newbie spell learner, was looked down upon and scorned by other Magikoopas. Hoping that finding the ancient being would help his status, he decided to mount a search. Malakoopa urged Goombob not to tell anyone, and he agreed. They decided to meet every night at the cave and look for the hidden crypt that was said to hold the spirit. ------- Goombob woke up two weeks later from another unsettling dream. He peered out the window. Saturday. All school out. He decided he’d stay in bed and meet up with Malakoopa later. His mother, though, had different plans. Goombob soon found himself being shuttled through the city on an errand to pick up ‘Shroom Cake for his mother’s party later that day. As he walked downtown, he saw Malakoopa racing toward the Magikoopa training area of the spell school. Goombob thought nothing of it, until later that day.... Yello, Twis T. and Goombob had taken refuge in the cave after being shoved out of their mother’s party. Suddenly, Yello stiffened. “See that weird column of grey cloud rising from the spell school?” he asked. They looked attentively. Even quicker than the column had appeared, a strange shockwave began rippling across the countryside. Something was wrong. Only then did Goombob realize why Malakoopa had been rushing so fast. He had found the spirit! But something was wrong. Very wrong. Strange bolts rushed across the sky as the shockwave began rippling across the city. Strange “1” and “0”s began to appear and scroll across the sky. Goombob noticed something else. The paintings on the cave wall were beginning to glow brighter as the shockwave grew closer. Brighter, and brighter, and brighter... The shockwave had reached the cave. But something very strange happened. The blue paintings seemed to ward off the wave, keeping it away from Goombob and his friends. The strange power swept on across the woods. Twis T. spoke for them all. “WOAH.” They got up and began to leave, but a sound stopped them. Creeping back, they discovered they were not alone. There was someone else. It was... Goombella! She had been up here document the paintings, but was able to stay out of the path of the wave by standing if front of a painted design. She seemed to shake as she spoke “If that was what I thought it was, we’re all in big trouble”. They filed out of the cave and went down into the city. Goombella said nothing, just stared at a piece of parchment. Suddenly, they all came to a halt. Everyone, everything in the city was frozen in place. Goombella groaned. “If this is true, it can only mean...” Marching sounded down the streets. The group dived for cover as a convoy passed them. All the paralyzed citizenry started after the leading group. Two Hammer Bros, carrying a shaded Magikoopa, led the way. Goombob could not believe his eyes. ‘’Malakoopa was leading the way!’’ Goombob told Goombella all that had happened. Goombella sighed. “Unfortunately, this friend of yours had the wrong parchment. It was incomplete. It left out the most important factors of the spirit. Let me tell you a story..." Long, long ago, there was a planet called Earth. Humans, like Mario and Luigi, lived there. After 6,000 years, they developed technology and created us. We were but a program on a computer screen. But an evil wizard made a virus. It infected the computer and created a new dimension. In it went all the creatures of the video game. Those creatures were our ancestors.” All three friends were stunned. Twis T. spoke: “So...all those legends... the “Creators”... the makers of us... were true?” “Yes,” answered Goombella. “This virus also froze time and technology for 4000 years. But before this happened, the makers of the game made a small program, the only one that could battle the virus. It sealed away the virus in its own dimension, the one we inhabit, for all that time. But the program was remade into a creature of the dimension as a reward for its saving of the universe. If that program had not stopped the virus, the entire universe would be gone now. Unfortunately, it would seem your friend has let it loose. He’s probably possessed by it now, and the only way to stop it is to force it out of its holding body and seal it into another dimension. But only the program who sealed it away knows the secret words to seal it away...” They all fell silent. Yello asked “So that program is somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom as one of us?” “Correct,” answered Goombella. “Now we have to find it and...” She was interrupted again by the return of the convoy. They all gasped. The entire population of Mushroom City was following the shrouded Magikoopa! And worst of all, Mario, Luigi and Lord Bowser were leading the parade. All creatures in the city, except Yello, Goombob, Goombella and Twis T. were under the spell of the strange being/virus. Goombob peeked out of their hiding place. Yes, Malakoopa was under the spell too. He was being carried along by his Hammer Bros. lackeys as they all made their way up to Lord Bowser’s castle. Some Koopas were left behind to guard the streets. Goombob suddenly had an inspiration. “Say! Were Mario and Luigi part of that program?” Goombella shook her head. “No, they came through a pipe between dimensions after the 4000 years.” Goombob told her about his plan: to reach Earth and enlist the help of a few Humans. All the other inhabitants of the universe were under the strange spell. Goombella sighed. They needed help, but to reveal their existence to humans? She eventually decided to accept it. Rummaging through the store they were hiding in’s inventory, Goombob found eight Boo’s Sheets. They put four on and crept out the store and into the street, evading all the guards. They crept up a hill, using Goombella’s map that Mario himself had drawn to the strange pipe. They reached the pipe. No one had used it for 4000 years. They took deep breaths... and hopped in. -------- They came out in a damp sewer. Crawling through, they found a ladder to the outside world. Manhattan. It looked not much different than the Mushroom City. It was late, late night, so in the suburbs, only one light was on. They crept into the house with the glimmering beacon. The screen door was open, so they went through and found themselves in the living room of a two-story house. Only one human was in sight. He was playing Paper Mario. Goombob grinned as he watched the player vanquishing Bowser. Twis T. walked out from behind the couch they were hiding. “Uh... hi?” he gulped. The teenager nodded. “Hi”, he answered. “I thought you went to bed, Max.” “MAX?!” Twis T. yelled. “I’m not “Max””. The kid looked up. “WOW! A REAL Toad? In MY living room?” He was astonished. Twis T. smirked. “Yeah, I guess I am. And there are two Goombas and a Yoshi behind your couch.” The rest of the crew filed out from behind the sofa. The teen looked like he has going to faint. He raced to the foot of the stairs. “Gonzo! Max! You have GOT to see this!” The two other kids slumped downstairs, but straightened up when they saw the video game characters. Goombella sighed. “We’re not going to get anywhere by gawking at each other. I haven’t seen a human besides Peach, Mario, Luigi and Wario my whole life, and I’m not staring.” “Where did you come from? Why did you come?” asked the kid wearing Mario pajamas (who was called Max). “From where all video game characters live, of course!” Goombella snapped. “And if we don’t get help, the entire world won’t exist in about 72 hours. Coming with us? We’ll explain on the way.” The teens nodded dumbly and raced upstairs to get their clothes on. ----- An hour later, the humans had gotten the full story. They looked down on the castle where all video game denizens were held. If they didn’t act fast, all inhabitants of the universe would be there, under the strange spell, soon. They all put on a Boo’s Sheet and crept down the hill. After getting inside the castle gates, the doffed their capes. Unfortunately, a Fuzzie picked that moment to bounce down the corridor. It began squealing and squeaking as it began to chase them. They quickly came to the realization that they’d have to wear their sheets full time. They raced down the hall, out of the Fuzzie’s range. They peered around another corner. Gonzo frowned. “There’s way too many guards here! There’s even some Magikoopas that can see through our invisibility.” Max. sighed, then brightened. “Look! That ceiling vent! We can crawl through that!” They all ascended the ladder and climbed into the metal tunnel, with Daniel moaning about his claustrophobia... Finally, they came to a huge circular in the middle of the castle tower. The “virus”, in Malakoopa’s body, seemed to be making plans for an assault on Earth. Leaning a bit too far out, Yello fell out of the vent and headed straight for Malakoopa! His friends followed, hoping for the best. The humans stayed hidden in an alcove. Yello hit Malakoopa’s head and bounced off, damaging him and, fortunately, knocking the strange spirit/virus out of his body! Twis T. sighed. “Nice going there, buddy.” Yello scooted away. The virus manifested itself as a huge cloud of smog. A loud voice boomed out of it. “Who dares to destroy my manifest plan to fulfill my being?” Goombob, Twis T., Yello and Goombella all gulped. The voice grew louder. “You cannot stand in my way! All of the creations of mankind must fall! Then mankind itself must be destroyed! None of you have the power to stop me!” Malakoopa dragged himself up. “Too bad, Mr. Smog Cloud, ‘cuz one of the mushroom city citizens before you do have that power.” The cloud shrank back. Malakoopa pointed at Goombob. “YOU are the one!” ----- Goombob fainted. When he came to, he saw his friends around him. “What? I am the program that was made into a mushroom citizen after sealing away the virus?” Malakoopa nodded. “Yes, but you are 100% Goomba. The only trace that remains of your past self is the memory of the words... that will stop this being.” Goombob gulped. The entire universe depended on him. What words were he supposed to say? The being grew larger. “But, you must have humans to say the words with you. They created me. Their power must seal me back.” A loud laugh issued out. Yello gave a loud whistle. Max, Daniel, and Gonzo, the three humans, raced out. The smog cloud shrank back again. “Can you remember the words, Goombob?” Yello asked anxiously. Goombob gulped again. If only... wait. Those dreams... fighting a shapeless form... reciting three words... He stood up and recited them. The cloud shrank almost into nothingness. The humans said it in chorus with him again. The cloud shrank... and disappeared, leaving a white portal behind. Malakoopa recited a spell and locked the new dimension, sealing the spirit/virus away for all time. They all sighed. Malakoopa smiled. “Want everything to return to normal?” The seven heroes nodded. Already there were sounds of movement from the mushroom denizens stirring inside the castle. Malakoopa recited another spell... white light swirled everywhere... ----- Goombob woke up. “WOW! What a dream!” he thought. He raced outside. It was Saturday morning. He passed the cave. He could go into the crypt... and see if the spirit was still sealed... but he decided not to. He raced downhill, eager to see his friends. Malakoopa woke up. “WOW! What a dream!” he thought. He looked outside. He could go and see if the spirit was still inside the crypt... but decided not to. He decided to devote himself to learning to become a Magikoopa. If he studied, he might even get to become Kamek’s understudy... ----- And so this story ends. But watch out! The spirit might still be lurking, trying to find a way out of its imprisonment. What’s that? There’s a cave near your house? With strange paintings? That glow? Better not look too far into it. Something strange might happen... THE END. Category:Fan Fiction